Love Story in Wu,Wei,Shu,Jin
by tifa.xiao.inukai Athifah N
Summary: Please read... i hope you are like it...
1. Jealous (WU(Chapter 1) )

Author cemburu on:

Ku merasa kesal membaca fanfic orang lain jika, Lu Xun berpasangan dengan orang lain selain Sun Shang ! Ada apa ini?What happened?

Author cemburu off

**Chapter 1**

**Title: Jealous**

**Author:Athifah**

**Genre:Romantic,Friendly**

Diceritakan, ada seorang gadis perempuan berambut coklat pendek memakai bondu, sedang bekerja disebuah restoran terkenal yang seluruh barang,furniture,baju pelayan,baju tamu,hp,walkie talkie,hetset,laptop berwarna merah.

Gadis itu banyak diincar laki-laki, karena , kelakuan gadis itu, bisa dibilang bermuka dua.

Suatu ketika, seorang gadis perempuan berbeda wilayah, datang ke restoran terkenal yang seluruh furniture,barang, dll. berwarna gayanya yang memakai kaca mata hitam, merasa sok artis, cara berjalannya seperti seorang model, dll.

Sebenarnya, gadis berbeda wilayah itu, memang seorang model terkenal di seluruh negeri fans-fansnya yang meminta foto , dia selalu menolaknya, karena dia merasa bahwa fansnya berbeda tingkatan.

Suatu ketika, gadis yang seluruh pakaian dan barangnya berwarna biru itu, duduk dimeja itu melihat daftar menu yang tergeletak di atas ambil daftar menu itu, dan membacanya, ia memanggil pelayan untuk melayaninya.

"Pelayan!Pelayan!"Teriak perempuan berambut panjang berwarna coklat, ditambah pakaian yang berwarna biru itu.

Salah satu pelayan restoran, mendatangi meja perempuan berambut pendek berwarna coklat, dan memakai pakaian kerja yang didominasikan berwarna merah.

Dengan sopan, perempuan itu bertanya, "Anda mau pesan apa?".

Perempuan yang duduk di meja makan itu sibuk melihat daftar menu, "Saya mau pesan, BaoZi satu." Sambil menoleh kearah pelayan -tiba ia terkejut.

Ia lepas kaca mata hitamnya, dan menatap terus pelayan , ia berkata, "Kamu, Sun Shang Xiang, kan?".

"Heh!" Kaget perempuan berambut pendek itu, yang sibuk menuliskan pesanan perempuan berambut panjang itu.

"Kenapa 'Heh'?Kamu benar Sun Shang Xiang, kan?" Tanya perempuan berambut panjang itu dengan keyakinannya.

"Ya! Memangnya, kenapa?" Tanya Shang Xiang dengan wajah heran.

Terdiam sejenak, " ada apa-apa."Jawab perempuan berambut coklat itu yang memakai pakaian berwarna Wenji.(Cai Wenji POV = apa dia melupakanku, kalau aku adalah teman SMAnya?)

Pelayan itu pergi sambil membawa daftar pesanan Cai Wenji.

Keesokan paginya tepat pukul 6, seperti biasa Shang Xiang selalu pergi ke tempat Shang Xiang hendak keluar dari gerbang Kerajaan Wu, tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki memanggil namanya. "Shang Xiang!".

Shang Xiang menoleh , laki-laki itu adalah teman masa kecilnya, yang selalu berada disampingnya sejak TK sampai berdua selalu pergi bersama ke tempat tempat kerjanya sama.

Sebenarnya, Shang Xiang menyimpan rasa cinta pada teman masa kecilnya sejak ia menginjak SMP kelas , Shang Xiang merasa bahwa teman masa kecilnya itu, menyukai perempuan , ia harus merelakannya.

Berjalan berdua, hanya ada kesunyian diantara ada satupun yang angkat menulusuri hutan, tetap saja, tak ada yang bicara satupun diantara , ketika Shang Xiang melihat wajah teman masa kecilnya, tiba-tiba wajahnya Xiang merasa kege-eran, ia pun ikut memerah.

"A-anu..." kata mereka serentak.

"Kamu duluan, silahkan." kata Shang Xiang yang menyuruh teman masa kecilnya bicara duluan."Lebih baik, kamu dulu, deh."Balas teman masa kecilnya yang memakai baju berwarna merah hitam dan berambut hitam (yang keren ada di DW8)."Mmm... lebih baik kamu dulu, deh."Suruh Shang Xiang ke teman masa kecilnya."Kamu aja, deh."balas teman masa kecilnya itu, yang bernama Lu Xun.

"Kamu dulu!"Balas Shang Xiang hampir dengan nada tinggi, karena saking kesalnya Lu Xun tak mau mengalah."Kamu aja!" Balas Lu Xun, sok ijut.

"Kamu dulu, Xunnie!." Balas Shang Xiang yang menampakkan wajah kesalnya."Enggak, kamu dulu cewek preman!" Kesal Lu Xun."APA KAMU BILANG?!"Shang Xiang kesal dan Marah, sambil memegang lehernya Lu Xun.(Siap-siap nyekek).

Lu Xun menatap Shang Xiang yang menampakkan wajah kesal saling menatap dengan raut wajah Xiang menampakkan wajah kesal, sedangkan Lu Xun menatap Shang Xiang dengan tatapan layaknya seorang lelaki biasa.

Saling menatap, tiba-tiba seorang gadis perempuan datang menghampiri mereka berdua."Kak Lu Xun!"teriak perempuan itu dari cepat, Shang Xiang melepaskan tangannya yang melekat pada leher Lu Xun, dan mereka langsung bertingkah seperti biasa, ngobrol biasa, semua biasa.

"Hhh... hhh... Kakak koq gak nyahut aku, waktu aku manggil kakak?"Keluh perempuan berambut panjang, memakai topi berwarna merah, seragam sekolah berwarna merah, tas berwarna merah, buku sampul berwarna merah,kaos kaki,sepatu berwarna merah, dll.

"Oh!Maaf!"Jawab Lu Xun sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Perempuan itulah yang menjadi rivalnya Shang Xiang ketika ia SMP kelas Xiang kesal jika mereka harus dipertemukan.

Ketika mereka melanjutkan perjalanan, posisi Shang Xiang yang awalnya disebelah Lu Xun, kini harus berpisah karena perempuan itu berada itu manja sekali, sehingga Shang Xiang ingin memukul perempuan SMA usah penasaran, perempuan SMA itu bernama Qiu Yue.

Rasanya, Shang Xiang ingin meninggalkan ia tak tahan melihat mereka , setelah keluar dari hutan, Shang Xiang, Lu Xun dan Qiu Yue bertemu dengan dua orang laki-laki, yang memakai baju pelayan berwarna Lu Xun dan Sun Shang pakaian dua orang laki-laki itu, didominasikan berwarna adalah teman kerjanya Lu Xun dan Sun Shang Xiang.

Dua orang laki-laki ini, selalu bertengkar, jika mereka disuruh kerja sama oleh bos Xiang yang males melihat aksi pertengkaran mereka, selalu kabur dari tempat kerjanya, karena ia tak tahan melihat orang-orang berkelahi dihadapannya.

Dua lelaki ini, menghampiri Sun Shang Xiang yang berada dibelakang Lu Xun dan Qiu -tiba mereka merangkul Sun Shang Xiang dan berkata, "Oi!Kamu kenapa?" tanya dua laki-laki itu serentak.

"Gak ada! Kuda poni, landak!"Jawab Shang Xiang yang membuat emosi mereka menaik.

"Tunggu, bilang aku kuda poni?Apa itu bagus, kamu mengejek aku seperti itu?" Tanya salah satu laki-laki diantara dua lelaki yang memang selalu mengikat dia berada, rambutnya selalu terikat rapih oleh ikat rambut.

"Hmm... sepertinya... tak apa, jika kamu bilang dia kuda poni."Pikir salah satu lelaki yang merangkul Shang selalu acak-acakkan, seperti landak.

"Diam, lu!" Kesal laki-laki kuda poni itu, yang bernama Ling Tong ke musuhnya yang bernama Gan Ning (Si Landak).

Shang Xiang merasa harus pergi dari lingkungan Ling Tong dan Gan , ia tahu, jika Ling tong mengatakan 'Diam, lu!' ke Gan , mereka akan bertengkar.

Sedang asyik ribut, Shang Xiang menyempatkan diri pergi dari lingkungan berlari tanpa melihat ke selalu melihat kebelakang, yang membuat ia menabrak seseorang.

DHUAAAAGGG

"Aduh!" kata Shang Xiang kesakitan sambil memegang jidatnya.

"Kamu kemana aja. Shang Xiang? Dari tadi aku menunggumu, tahu! Yue sudah berangkat ke sekolahnya , ayo kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita ke Restoran Wu." Ajak Lu Xun sambil memegang tangannya Shang Xiang dan berjalan dengan cepat.

Mereka berjalan secepat mungkin, agar tidak terlambat ke tempat kerja mereka, Restoran mungkin, hingga Shang Xiang terjatuh Xun yang terkejut melihat Shang Xiang terjatuh, langsung ia gendong Shang Xiang ke tempat kerja, dan mengistirahatkannya disana.

( Lu Xun POV: Aku melihat dua lelaki itu, mendekati Sun Shang , aku ingin berada disampingnya saat , sepertinya Yue menghalangiku mendekati Shang aku tahu, Yue ia langsung menyatakan perasaaannya padaku.).

(Shang Xiang POV: Aku cemburu, jika aku melihat Lu Xun berdekatan dengan ingin merebutnya kembali dari , tatapan tajam Yue yang membuatku harus mundur selalu pusing kepala karena memikirkan hal , aku ingin menyatakannya dengan berani, dan menerima jawabannya dengan setulus hati.).

Tersadar, Shang Xiang berada di atas sofa dan diberi kompress oleh seorang lelaki yang berada merasa, bahwa lelaki itu, adalah teman masa kecilnya, Lu , ketika memang Lu Xun.

(Lu Xun POV: Aku sengaja mengajaknya berjalan cepat agar tak terlambat di tempat , yang kudapati sekarang, ia jatuh merasa bersalah karena mengajaknya berjalan terlalu menggendongnya sambil berlari ke tempat kerja, dan menidurkannya di atas sofa berwarna menunggunya, hingga ia terbangun.)

"Syukur, deh!Kamu sadar!" ujar Lu Xun sambil mengelus-elus kepala Shang Xiang.

"Terima kasih, Xunnie." Ujar Shang Xiang dengan senyum -tiba, Lu Xun langsung berpaling, ketika ia melihat wajah Shang Xiang yang tersenyum padanya.

(Lu Xun POV: Aku berpaling karena langsung memerah ketika aku melihat senyuman manisnya yang ditunjukkan itu, ingin kulihat selamanya, tapi, aku hanya sebagai teman masa , aku tidak bisa selalu bersamanya.)

(Shang Xiang POV: Ku berikan senyuman itu, karena aku tulus memberikan senyuman itu padamu, Lu ingin menyatakan perasaan , aku takut kamu tidak ingin merasa kamu tidak ingin bersama wanita bertubuh sesaat, aku sesekali capek.)

"A~~aa aku akan mengambil jangan kemana-kemana!Tetap disini!" kata Lu Xun sambil memberi peringatan kepada Shang Xiang.

Shang Xiang membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

(This story of love Chapter 1 has finished, please wait in Chapter 2 ya...)


	2. Aishiteru (WUChapter 2))

**Chapter 2**

**Title:Aishiteru**

**Author:Athifah**

Sepulang dari tempat kerja, seperti biasa, Shang Xiang dan Lu Xun pulang tak menyadari Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao,Sun Ce, Zhou Yu mengikuti mereka dari seperti biasa, selama perjalanan Shang Xiang dan Lu Xun tak ada satupun yang saling sepertinya, malu kalau berbicara dengan orang yang dicintai.

(Lu Xun POV: Aku ingin mengatakaran perasaan padamu, tapi aku malu.)

(Shang Xiang POV: Sangatlah malu bagiku, jika aku harus berjalan dengan teman masa kecilku dan orang yang ku cintai sejak aku kelas 2 SMP.)

"Aaa~~ Shang Xiang?" Lu Xun memanggil Shang Xiang sambil garuk-garuk kepala dengan wajah mencoba berbicara pada Shang Xiang untuk menghilangkan keheningan diantara mereka.

\ "Hm..?" Tanya Shang Xiang sambil tersenyum pada Lu Xun.

"Kau tahu aku orangnya seperti apa, kan?" Tanya Lu Xun malu-malu.

"Yaaa, kamu itu pintar,baik,suka baca buku,jago dalam pertarungan,ahli strategi, terkenal di Negeri kenapa aku jadi menyukaimu~~~ Ups!" Ceplos Shang Xiang sambil menutup memerah, seakan-akan ia ingin mati karena keceplosan.

"Suka dalam hal apa?" Tanya Lu Xun penasaran.

"Ahahaha... tidak, a~ah aku duluan ya..." Jawab Shang Xiang sambil berlari meninggalkan Lu Xun.

(Shang Xiang POV: Oh tidak! Aku menyatakan perasaanku tanpa sadar.)

(Lu Xun POV: Akan ku kejar kau Shang kamu berlari sejauh mungkin, akan ku kejar untuk membalas perasaanmu padaku.)

Lu Xun mengejar Shang Xiang dari belakang, Shang Xiang merasakan kehadiran Lu Xun yang mengejarnya di berlari sekuat tenaga untuk , Shang Xiang cepat, Lu Xun menghampiri Shang Xiang sambil memeluknya dan berkata, "Kau tidak perlu malu karena kau bilang memang tidak tahu kamu menyukaiku karena , cintaku sangat tulus untukmu hingga aku ingin terus bersamamu selamanya.".

Shang Xiang terkejut dengan perkataan Lu Xun demi sedikit, Shang Xiang mengeluarkan tetesan air mata karena merasa bersalah karena lari dari pun membalas ucapan Lu Xun itu, dan berkata, "Aku juga menyukaimu setulus kau tulus mencitaiku.".

(Chaper 2 next, i want to write the love story of wait...)


	3. Daisuki (WEI(Chapter 1))

**Chapter 1**

**Title: Watashi hontou ni anata no daisuki desu**

**Genre:Romantic**

**Author:Athifah**

Perempuan berambut panjang berwarna coklat, memakai pakaian berwarna biru dan kacamata hitam itu, pergi ke tempat sebuah restoran terkenal di kalangan masuk kedalam restoran itu, dengan gaya duduk dikursi kosong itu, dan mengambil sebuah daftar menu makanan dan minuman yang tergeletak diatas baca menu itu dan memanggil seorang pelayan.

"Pelayan!Pelayan!"Teriak perempuan berambut panjang berwarna coklat, ditambah pakaian yang berwarna biru itu.

Salah seorang perempuan berambut pendek berwana coklat, memakai bondu dan pakaian yang didominasikan berwarna merah datang menghampiri perempuan berambut panjang berwarna coklat yang memakai pakaian berwarna biru.

Dengan sopan, pelayan itu bertanya, "Anda mau pesan apa?".

Perempuan berambut panjang yang duduk di meja makan itu, sibuk melihat daftar menu, "Saya mau pesan, BaoZi satu." Sambil menoleh kearah pelayan -tiba ia terkejut.

Ia lepas kaca mata hitamnya, dan menatap terus pelayan , ia berkata, "Kamu, Sun Shang Xiang, kan?".

"Heh!" Kaget perempuan berambut pendek itu, yang sibuk menuliskan pesanan perempuan berambut panjang itu.

"Kenapa 'Heh'?Kamu benar Sun Shang Xiang, kan?" Tanya perempuan berambut panjang itu dengan keyakinannya.

"Ya! Memangnya, kenapa?" Tanya Shang Xiang dengan wajah heran.

Terdiam sejenak, " ada apa-apa."Jawab perempuan berambut coklat itu yang memakai pakaian berwarna Wenji.(Cai Wenji POV = apa dia melupakanku, kalau aku adalah teman SMAnya?)

Pelayan itu pergi sambil membawa daftar pesanan Cai Wenji.

Lalu, tak lama kemudian makanan pesanan Cai Wenji pun menyantap makanannya, -tiba ponselnya mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku , manajernya angkat telepon itu.

"Cai Wenji, sekarang kamu ada dimana?" Tanya manajernya itu.

"Aku lagi di Restoran ada apa?" Cai Wenji bertanya balik.

"Aku akan disana dan jangan kemana-mana."Perintah manajernya itu.

Cai Wenji melanjutkan makan BaoZinya , beberapa menit kemudian, manajernya itu, datang menghampiri Cai Cai Wenji itu keren, sampai ada yang ngefans ke manajernya, karena wajahnya,suaranya,gayanya yang keren.

"Cai Wenji, lebih baik kita kamu akan ada acara."Jelas manajernya itu, sambil memegang lengannya Cai Wenji untuk pergi dari restoran Wu.

"Ba~baiklah!".

Mereka pun pergi dari restoran itu, dengan menaiki sebuah mobil hitam mewah layaknya orang kaya.

Seperti Lu Xun dan Sun Shang mereka menaiki mobil dan duduk didepan ada satupun yang berbicara diantara tingkah laku, seperti wajah memerah, mereka berbeda dengan Lu Xun dan Sun Shang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, jika mereka sedang ada satupun yang malu diantara mereka.

Mereka pernah digosipkan , itu tidak hanya berteman sejak , gosip itu masih usum dibicarakan sampai sekarang.

Keesokan harinya, Cai Wenji dan manajernya itu pergi ke suatu tempat yang sangat biasa, mereka selalu menaiki mobil jika mereka pergi jarak tempat tinggal mereka dekat dengan yang dituju.

Sesampainya di tempat yang sangat indah, manajernya Cai Wenji menutup mata Cai Wenji dengan syal berwarna , manajernya sengaja memberikan kejutan untuk Cai Wenji.

Dijinjingnya Cai Wenji keluar dari mobil oleh berjalan berdua sambil Wenji memegang tangan manajernya memegang tangan kirinya Cai Wenji dan tangan kanannya memegang lengan kanannya Cai di tempat yang dituju, manajernya Cai Wenji memberikan isyarat kepada 'bawahannya' untuk cepat-cepat melaksanakan misinya.

Lalu, setelah semuanya dipersiapkan dengan baik, manajer Cai Wenji berbisik ditelinga Cai Wenji, "Kamu bisa berhitung dari 1-5, ketika aku bilang , setelah berhitung sampai 5 kamu bisa buka penutup matanya.".

Cai Wenji membalasnya dengan anggukkan.

Manajernya, siap-siap dalam posisi dan berkata "Mulai!".

"1-2-"

Manajer Cai Wenji memegang sesuatu yang berada di salah satu tangannya, dan menyembunyikannya di belakang badannya.

"3-4-5" Cai Wenji langsung melepaskan penutup matanya.

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale_

Tiba-tiba bawahan manajernya menyanyikan lagu 'Taylor Swift – Today Was A Fairytale' dan manajernya memberikan bingkisan bunga mawar merah kepada Cai Wenji.(Pikirkan gaya ala pangeran yang memberikan bunga pada pasangannya.)

Tiba-tiba juga, Cai Wenji terharu pada mulai berkaca-kaca, dan akhirnya mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?Apa aku salah mempersiapkan semua ini untukmu?" Tanya manajernya sambil tersenyum.

"Enggak, tidak salah." Jawab Cai Wenji sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Terharu?Memangnya aku memberikan ini untukmu untuk apa?" Tanya manajernya bingung.

"EH!" Cai Wenji terkejut.

(Cai Wenji POV: Apa? Aku mengira kamu ingin menyatakan perasaanmu padaku dengan cara seperti ini.)

"Untuk apa?" Tanya manajernya yang kedua kalinya.

"Ah!Maaf aku kege-eran." Ujar Cai Wenji yang berbalik badan dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Manajernya langsung memegang tangan Cai Wenji dan memeluknya, sambil berkata, "Aku tidak perlu tahu apa maksudmu , aku melakukan ini, karena aku mencintaimu dengan setulus hati.".

Kata-kata romantis yang membuat Cai Wenji menangis yang kedua kalinya.

"Maaf , tadi aku ingin lari karena malu berkata kege-eran, kalau kamu akan mengatakan perasaanmu , aku sudah lama mencintaimu sejak aku mulai berteman , Guo Jia."Cai Wenji memohon maaf pada Guo Jia sambil terisak-isak.

"Tenanglah Cai Wenji." Ujar Guo Jia sambil mengelus-elus kepala Cai Wenji.

(Ok!Chapter 1 Guo Jia and Cai Wenji END! Please Wait the next love story of Shu...)

Please Comment...


	4. I Have A Story (WU,WEI,SHU)

**Chapter 1 Genre:Friendship**

**Title:I Have a Story Author:Athifah**

Di sebuah taman nan indah, Bao Sanniang dari daerah Shu bertemu dengan Shang Xiang dan Cai Wenji sedang duduk dikursi taman.

Bao Sanniang melihat mereka dan menyapa mereka, "Hai, Cai Wenji, Shang Xiang." Ucapnya sambil melambaik-lambaikan tangannya.

"Hai!" Jawab Shang Xiang dan Cai Wenji serentak.

"Kalian sedang apa disini?" Tanya Bao Sanniang penasaran.

"KE-PO!" Cetus Shang Xiang sambil menghiraukan pertanyaan Bao Sanniang.

"Jadi, aku mengganggu kalian?"Tanya Bao Sanniang yang hampir mau nangis.

"Hmm... Bisa jadi..." Jawab Cai Wenji sambil senyum-senyum.

"Kalian JAHAT! HWAAA..." Rengek Bao Sanniang yang menangis histeris di hadapan Shang Xiang dan Cai membuat orang-orang yang sedang bermesraan melihat ke arah Shang Xiang,Bao Sanniang dan Cai wenji.

Mereka malu, karena teman mereka sedang menangis dihadapan mereka.

"HWAAAAAA...!"

Tangisan Bao Sanniang semakin lama semakin keras, hingga semua orang yang berada disekelilingnya menutup telinga seerat kata lain, Shang Xiang dan Cai Wenji menyerah, akhirnya mereka menyuruh Bao Sanniang berhenti menangis dan menjelaskan cerita yang mereka bicarakan berdua tadi.

"Bao Sanniang, please stop!" kata Shang Xiang sambil menutup telinga.

"Iya, kami akan menjelaskan ceritanya ke kamu." Kata Cai Wenji dengan terpaksa.

Shang Xiang dan Cai Wenji menceritakan semua kisah cerita cinta mereka kepada Bao , Bao Sanniang malah bengong dan tak mendengar perkataan melihat kelakuan Bao Sanniang yang keterlaluan, hingga mereka tak ingin menceritakan cerita cinta mereka lagi.

Mereka pergi meninggalkan Bao Sanniang yang masih bengong dengan wajah kesal.

"Sebenarnya, mereka ngmong apa sih?" Tanya Bao Sanniang (ngomong sendiri).

(This story is weird, i dont have inspiration when i was writed last very,vey,very sorry... please comment... )This is not love , i want to you are read this... THANKS...


	5. Delayed Feeling (SHU(Chapter 1))

**Chapter 1 (SHU) Genre:Romance,Friendship**

**Titile:Delayed Feeling Author:Athifah**

Pagi hari, dikerajaan Shu, ada seorang perempuan cantik nan imut, sedang duduk termenung dibawah pohon orang yang berlalu lalang melewati gadis itu, yang sering disebut kucing gayanya seperti kucing, hingga makan pun mirip kucing (?).

Perempuan itu, termenung hingga seorang lelaki tiba-tiba itu terkejut hingga teriak sekeras mungkin.

KYAAAAAA!

Teriakannya dapat membuat orang tersambar petir.(?)

"Kenapa kamu disini?" Tanya perempuan kucing itu yang masih dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Ya~~ Mau ketemu kamu lah!"Jawab lelaki itu PE-DE.

BLUUUSSSSHHHHHH!

Wajah perempuan kucing itu tiba-tiba -akan ia mau mati rasa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya cowok yang disebelahnya.

"Enggak, ahahahaha..." Jawab perempuan kucing itu sambil tertawa paksa.

"?"

Perempuan itu langsung pergi dari tempatnya dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar perempuan itu, ia langsung menuliskan kisah yang dialaminya pada hari itu didiary kesayangannya.

_Dear Diary_

_ Hari ini, aku merasa gembira ketika temanku Guan Suo berkata "Ya~~ Mau ketemu kamu lah!".Dari situ, aku merasakan bahwa Guan Suo , aku merasa dia sepertinya menyukai orang lain, , aku ingin punya kekasih seperti , aku bingung karena Guan Suo pernah bilang dia tidak ingin punya dari itu, aku sembunyikan perasaanku dia tidak merasa terganggu oleh perkataanku yang menyatakan perasaan sebenarnya._

"Selesai!" Kata perempuan kucing itu yang bernama Bao Sanniang sambil menutup buku dyarinya.

Lalu, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya dan bergegas pergi ke taman (di tengah perkotaan) di taman, ia melihat banyak sekali pasangan kekasih yang asyik berduaan di taman itu.

Ia melihat-lihat pasangan kekasih yang berada di taman itu dengan rasa , tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada salah satu temannya yang sedang asyik mengobrol berdua.

Ia perjelas penglihatannya demi melihat pasangan kekasih , ia langusng mengendap-ngendap dibalik pohon dan mendengar perkataan mereka.(untungnya temannya Bao Sanniang yang sudah mempunyai kekasih sedang duduk dibawah pohon.).

"Nee~~ Lu Xun! Sebenarnya, sejak kapan kamu menyukaiku?" Tanya Shang Xiang sambil mengelus kepalanya Lu Xun yang tiduran di atas pangkuannya.

Sambil membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik dengan earphone, Lu Xun bertanya lagi pada Shang Xiang karena tidak kedengaran, "Apa?!".

"Aku bertanya, sejak kapan kamu menyukaiku?" Tanya Shang Xiang dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hah?!" Tanya Lu Xun yang kedua kalinya.

"Sejak kapan kamu menyukaiku, Lu Xun?" Tanya Shang Xiang kesal.

Lu Xun menuliskan sebuah pesan melalui SMS menuliskan pesannya, ia langsung berikan hpnya pada Shang Xiang untuk membacanya.

"Hmm!" Gumam Shang Xiang dan langsung menoleh kebelakang.

Tanpa sadar Bao Sanniang terkikik Xiang semakin curiga pada orang yang berada dibelakang pohon yang curiga, Shang Xiang bergegas melihat orang yang berada dielakang , tanpa sadar Bao sanniang tidak merasakan kehadiran Shang Xiang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Oi!Bao Sanniang!" kata Shang Xiang dengan wajah kesal hampir marah.

"A!" Bao Sanniang terkejut kalau dihadapannya ada Shang Xiang.

"Kenapa kamu disini? HAH!" Tanya Shang Xiang dengan nada tinggi.

"Hiiiii~~~ a~aku akan balik sekarang!" Ujar Bao Sanniang dan langsung berlari menghindar dari tempat itu.

Sambil berlari, tiba-tiba ia bertemu dengan Guan Suo.

"Hai, Bao Sanniang!" Sapa Guan Suosambil tersenyum.

"Hiiiiii~~~ " Bao Sanniang terkejut dan berlari menghindar dari Guan Suo.

Setelah lama berlari, ia pun beristirahat di sebuah kursi yang dekat dengan air mancur.

"Hhhh...hhh...hhh..." Napas Bao Sanniang masih terengah-engah karena berlari tadi.

"Nih!" Kata seorang lelaki sambil menglurkan botol minuman kepada Bao Sanniang.

"Hah!" Bao Sanniang terkejut."Kore..." Lanjut Bao Sanniang.

"Ya!Ini pasti lelah karena berlari tadi,kan?" Tanya lelaki itu dengan tampang serius.

" kamu tahu tadi aku berlari?" Tanya Bao Sanniang penasaran.

"Percaya pada orang yang dipedulikan, adalah sesuatu yang sangat kamu tidak pernah merasakannya?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Hmm..." Bao Sanniang berpikir.

"Ma~ iiyo~ aku pergi ya... Bao Sanniang." Kata lelaki itu sambil mengelus-elus kepala Bao Sanniang.

Lelaki itu beranjak dari kursi dan hendak pergi dari tempat , tiba-tiba Bao Sanniang memegang tangan lelaki itu sambil mengatakan, "Guan Suo!Tunggu!".

"Ada apa?" Tanya Guan Suo penasaran sambil menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Ah! Enggak." Jawab Bao Sanniang sambil melepaskan tangannya yang digenggam tadi.

"Bao kamu ingin ikut bersamaku?" Tanya Guan Suo.

"Kemana?" Tanya Bao Sanniang penasaran.

"Ikut aja." Ajak Guan Suo sambil menarik tangannya Bao Sanniang.

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat yang ingin dituju Guan , ketika tiba di tujuan Guan Suo itu, pikiran Bao Sanniang masih dipenuhi oleh tanda ia tidak tahu untuk apa ia berada bingung, Bao Sanniang bertanya pada Guan Suo, "Kenapa kamu membawa aku kesini?".

"Lihat matahari itu!Sebentar lagi akan terbenam." Kata Guan Suo sambil menunjuk matahari.

"I~ , kenapa kamu mau membawa aku kesini?" Tanya Bao Sanniang penasaran.

"Sepertinya, sekarang bukan waktunya..." Ujar Guan Suo.

"Hah!Kamu ngomong apa?"

"Tidak!Tidak ada apa-apa."

Lalu, Guan Suo duduk diatas rerumputan sambil menikmati pemandangan matahri Sanniang pun ikut duduk disebelah Guan Suo.

"Apa kamu tahu, kalau aku sering melihat matahari terbenam?" Tanya Guan Suo agar suasana tidak hening.

"Tidak!Maaf aku tidak , aku tahu karena kita berteman." Jawab Bao Sanniang dengan rasa menyesal.

Guan Suo melirik Bao Sanniang yang menunjukkan rasa , tiba-tiba ia tersenyum._Sepertinya, ini saatnya_ batinnya.

"Bao Sanniang, kamu tidak perlu menyesal begitu." Kata Guan Suo sambil mengelus-elus punggung Bao Sanniang.

"Habisnya, aku tidak tahu kalau kamu suka melihat matahari kamu suka melihat pemandangan seperti ini, yang aku sukai, kita bisa melihatnya berdua,kan?" Tanya Bao Sanniang sambil cemberut.

"Ahahaha... tapi, sekarang kita melihatnya berdua, kan?Bao Sanniang?"

"Apa kamu tahu, Guan Suo? Aku suka melihat matahari terbenam seperti ini berdua denganmu, rasanya, aku jadi ingin lama-lama bersamamu ketimbang dengan orang lain." Kata itu tak sadar diucapkan oleh Bao Sanniang.

"Be~benarkah?!" Tanya Guan Suo terkejut.

"Are!Benar apa?" Tanya Bao Sanniang.

_Sepertinya kamu tidak menyadari perkataanmu tadi_ batin GuanSuo.

Bao Sanniang terdiam memikirkan perkataan Guan Suo tadi _"Be~benarkah?"_.Tersadar ia mengatakan _"Aku jadi ingin lama-lama bersamamu ketimbang dengan orang lain."_ Mukanya langsung memerah.

Selama menatap matahari terbenam, diantara mereka berdua tak ada yang berbicaraa satu sama terdiam saking senangnya menatap matahari , ketika malam tiba, Guan Suo berkata, "Ternyata, sudah selesai.".

"Un!" Angguk Bao Sanniang.


End file.
